


Crime Brings Love

by twinko_boi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Chuck, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gabriel, Bobby is the boys addoptive dad, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Novak, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Criminal Lucifer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Friends to Lovers Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel is a Novak, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic Lisa, Local defence lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucifer is a Novak, Multi, Non-con between Kelly and Lucifer, Nurse Castiel, POV Castiel, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Religious Castiel, Sheriff Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, cheating lisa, child molestor asmodeus, criminal asmodeus, criminal azazel, criminal dagon, criminal ramiel, crying team free will, kidnapped Jack, sad team free will, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinko_boi/pseuds/twinko_boi
Summary: I'm Castiel Novak, 24 years old, my son Jack was taken away by some mystery criminal and I hope to find him with the help of my crush, my brother and my best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut later in the chapters. (bottom cas only)

SUNDAY MAY 12TH, 12:30PM

I closed my Bible as my father, the Pastor Chuck Novak told the last words that announced the end of the mass. Like after every mass, my father took my son Jack in his arms while shaking everyone’s hands.

"See you next week for the mass." He was saying to every church’s regular.

I kissed him on the cheek, taking my son back in my arms and told him I loved him before making my way to the park.

I was lucky to have an open father even thought I was born in a religious family. He was very proud when I came out to him as a homosexual at 14 years old, he even told me that before he married god he had his share of girlfriends and boyfriends.

The small town of Kansas we lived in was very open about these particularities even if our community is religious. Only one name made us all flinch in disappointment; Lucifer, my brother.

Speaking of the devil, he just got out of jail for forcing a woman to have his child. The woman, Kelly Kline, disappeared for 6 months before being found in an abandoned shack by the authorities. She was 5 months along and I volunteered to tuck her under my wing and take care of her.

Four months later, we were inseparable and decided to raise the child together. She got into labor on May 18th. Complications happened.

Her last words were; "Take care of my Jack."

And so, I did, I took care of her child and raised him as mine for almost four years now.

The one person that helped me the most was Sam Winchester, my best friend and my brother's boyfriend. At first, he wanted to tell Jack I wasn’t his real father, but I wouldn't get any of it.

And there was his big brother, Dean Winchester, who was the town's sheriff and my crush. Somehow, Jack was scarred of him because of that one time he tried waking Dean up but got surprised by a gun pointed right between is two wide blue eyes. After that, he cried for me not to get anymore night shifts when Sam wasn't able to babysit him because he didn't want to sleep at Dean's house anymore.

I walked with Jack to the park we go play at after every mass, as soon as he saw his best friend Clark barker, he ran to him and hugged him.  
Clark announced his leaving after 45 minutes, we decided to head back too but after emptying a whole water bottle due to the heat, I went to the restroom. I brought Jack with me fearing something bad would happen if I left him alone.

At the concrete cabin, I opened a one of the two stall and told my son to stay near the sink while I was peeing. Just as I lowered my pants and sat on the bowl the familiar ice cream truck melody started rezoning. Within the second, jack was out the door looking for ice cream. I scrambled to put my pants back on and open my stall.

When I got outside it was too late.

Jack was no where to be seen.

SAME DAY, 3 PM

I searched for what seemed like days but was only an hour and a half. I looked in the park and, on the streets, but he wasn’t there. I knew I should’ve stayed with him and pee at home, who knows what kind of people could be out there looking for little boys, or worse, friends and employees of Lucifer. I called my father, Christine and Sam before finally going to the police station. Dean would probably know what to do. I headed to is office and I heard shouts coming from there.

“You never let me do anything! You think you own me or something?” Dean yelled. “For example, every time we go eat lunch together in the park and I want to have a little chat with Cas, you hold my forearm saying, ‘not the fag’.”

“Oh Dean…” She tried with a soft tone.

“Don’t touch me! Look Lisa, its over, I can’t stand it anymore.”

” What about Ben.”

“He is not my son.”

I busted in, not caring anymore; “Dean! Jack is… he’s…” and I then started crying.

He held me in his arms while my body was threatening to fall. “What is it, Cas? What happened to Jack?”

“We were at the park, he got out of the bathroom before me and I can’t find him. I called dad, Christine and Sam. No one saw him, I- “

“You’re always there aren’t you, twink? Why aren’t you just like any other of your kind; on your knees begging for dicks in your mouth or up your ass, huh? Me and Dean were having a nice discussion so fuck off, fag!” Lisa interrupted.

“I can’t believe you Lisa!” dean shouted.

“That’s what you call a nice discussion?” I asked. “My child has just disappeared, Lisa. So why aren’t you just like any other of your kind; on your back with that biker you’re cheating on dean with between your spread legs, huh, whore?” I got out mimicking her tone. As soon as I realized what I had said, I covered my mouth and rushed to apology. “Sorry! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” I said looking at Dean.

His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were hard on Lisa. “Don’t apology, Cas. You’re not the one that cheats on their boyfriend.” He soothed, turning to me. "C’mon let’s go get Sam and Gabe, were going.” he sent Lisa one last glare and grabbed my hand in his.

Then we went.


	2. Chapter 2

MAY 12TH, 03:15PM

Dean led me to his car, a black ‘67 Chevy Impala. I didn’t even realise I was still leaning on him until his body heat leaved me to buckle my seat belt. 

We took off on the way to a place I knew well; Sam and Gabriel’s house.

I knew it wouldn’t happen, but I had this little bundle of hope in me that kept telling me how Jack was going to jump out of the room he had at Gabe’s place and scream; “I gotcha, Papa!” you know, a Gabriel Novak homemade prank kind of thing.

Fortunately, we arrived at our brother’s house faster than I thought, maybe because I was thinking of something else or maybe because Dean was rolling higher than the speed limit. In any case I couldn’t care, I just wanted my son back in my arms.

We entered the house and Sam was sitting on the sofa with his head rested in his hands. As soon as he heard the door close he looked up, a single tear rolling on his cheek.

“I-he, he was so young.” He let out in a strangled voice.

Gabe walked in saying; “c’mon Samish, it’s not over! My nephew is not dead he cannot be. I’m going to find the son of a bitch and kill him, whoever he is, whatever he did and where ever I find him.”

“That’s more like the spirit we should have!” I told my brother. “We need to think positive to find him.”

“Damn right, Cassie!” he said, and I muttered a small ‘language’. “What can we do to help Dean-O?”

“Well, while Ketch’s search team -paired up with Mic’s- is looking for him in town, Jody searches for potential criminals. We only cover media information.”

“Media information?” I questioned.

“Yes, we’re going to head to the radio station to leave information” Dean explained.

“We could also leave information to the town’s tv channel” Gabe suggested.

“And on their Facebook page!” Sam said, regaining hope. He took his laptop out and started typing. When he turned the screen back to us it was showing an information sheet.

“Those are very good, Sam, we could easily place them in some strategic places.” I told him. 

We then made a list about what secure place we could put up the sheet because I wasn’t putting this thing just anywhere. 

“So far, we have: the church; the police station; the hospital; the library and Gabe’s bakery, I think we’re fine.” I listed.

Dean wrote all the ideas down on a notepad while the information’s sheets were printing in the study. “Before going, we’re having a snack, I’m sure none of you ate and I just broke up with Lisa.”

Everyone let out a small ‘about time’ and then Gabe brought in muffins with coffee or tea for each one of us. “Enjoy!”

We ate slowly talking about the recent events.

“I think we should make a board with all the suspects on it. Like in the police movies -or series-, that would narrow it down a bit.” My brother said, mouth full of muffin.

I knew he either buried himself in his TV fantasy land or ran away anytime something upsets him and I’m glad he didn’t bolt because I need him. I understand his childish behavior, we all have different reactions to hard events: Gabe stays in his made-up land or runs; Sam loses hope; Dean drinks himself unconscious and I boil up inside, looking neutral outside.

“We’re not in TV land, Gabe,” Dean should not have said that. “but that is one crazy good idea.” I wasn’t expecting that, I thought they were going to try and kill each other like they usually do.

“I mean, it does make sense to me.” Sam confirmed.

“Then we’ll go do that after passing out those sheets.” Dean said and snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Hey Cas, you still with us?”

“Yes, just thinking.” I replied to him and picked myself up, swatting the muffin crumbles off my pants. Then I walked over to the door.

“Where are you going, Cas?”, my best friend asked me.

“Don’t we have more important business to attend to?”

“Woah, always in a rush, baby bro.”

“I want my son back.” I stated.


	3. Chapter 3

May 12TH, 4PM

By the end of our little snack time, we all got in the car and headed to the radio station. The two principal hosts, Aaron Bass and his giant of a boyfriend were playing their invented daily culture segment named Did you know? It was just about saying fun facts to enrich their audience’s culture, but it was still very interesting.

“Did you know that, in WWII legends, some believe a giant Jewish golem controlled by the Jews would kill Nazis for them, that legend is also mentioned in Inglorious Basterds, the movie with Brad Pitt. Seems pretty impossible to me, but I could live with that.” He said, winking to his guy. “Back to the music, I’ll let you enjoy Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas.” The song started and Aaron took off his headphones, stepping out of the sound proof room. “What can I do for you guys?” He asked.

“Well, we wanted to leave you some information.” I said, handing him a sheet.

“What for?” he demanded, frowning.

“Jack, my son, is missing. We were hopping you could help us by making a message on the radio.”

“Yes, of course I’ll even post it on our Facebook page if it can help.”

“Thank you, Aaron, I owe you.” I told him.

“Hey, none of this, Castiel. That’s just common sense, if anyone tells you that it doesn’t matter that your little one is missing, call me and I’ll send my golem to put them in their place.” Aaron said, referencing to what he told on the radio earlier.

In the car, the song ended, and Aaron’s voice came up: “Breaking news, Pastor Novak’s grandson, Jack, went missing at 2 pm today by the Church’s street. If you see him, call the church or the local police. For more information, visit our Facebook page.”

Content with the message, Dean drove faster down the road to the TV establishment.

In the entrance of the building, a middle-aged secretary was sitting at a large desk. When we explained our situation to her, she sent us to one of the crime reporters. To all our disappointment, the door she told us to knock on was labelled ‘Metatron Marv’s office’. No one in my family liked him because some years ago, he wrote an article that made our church regulars number diminish. 

The door opened and his annoying voice came aggressing my ears. “Well, well, well, isn’t that Mr. Goody Two Shoes.” Metatron greeted, his face as punch-able as ever.

“I didn’t come here for your remarks, Metatron, I need help quickly, but it seems like the woman in the front sent me to the wrong place since you are clearly incompetent.”

“It’s Marv here, Church Boy.” He corrected me.

“Don’t. Care.”

“Well, -Marv-, if you would so kindly accept our paper, we have some place to be.” Dean said with a bright fake smile.

“Sure, Sheriff.” He grumbled, reaching for the paper that was handed to him.

After a slight nod, we all turned on our heels and left.

By 5 pm, we were all in the police station’s file room with take outs from Helen’s diner. We had every file about Lucifer and everyone he ever worked with out on the table. After all my evil brother was the only lead, we had at the time.

“We’re going to make a board with photos, motives, pins and strings like we said at my place.” Gabe said. “We’re going to start by pinning Luci in the middle. Motive: Jack’s his son and he want him to fallow his steps, or something. Next is the prince family, he worked with the four siblings: Azazel, deceased, his head drug dealer; Dagon his ‘handywoman’; Ramiel, his weapon furnisher; Asm-” My brother’s facial expression changed to an angrier one. “-odeus, we don’t really know his role in the gang, but he was charged with multiple child mo-molesting accusations. Sorry I-” he stormed out to the second file room without anything else. 

Sam, Dean and I stayed there in shock until Sam got up and said: “I’m going to go check on him.”

“What’s wrong, cupcake?” Sam asked from the room on the other sides of the apparently thin walls.

“‘What’s wrong?’! Sam, this man as child molesting charges against him!”

“Every single person on that board is a criminal, Gabe, everyone of them could do something bad to him. So, there must be something that you hold against this Asmodeus guy, and you’re not telling us.” Sam deducted.

“What part of ‘child molesting’ do you not understand? I’d rather have Jack killed than getting him back not innocent anymore!” Gabe shouted.

Seemingly, that made the trick to shut Sam’s mouth because my brother was answered by silence.

“Damn, these walls are really thin.” Dean said with an awkward smile to defuse the mix of emotions. His not-so-well-performed fake smile fell when he saw a tear escape my eye. It was like he immediately knew what to do, he tangled his fingers in my hair and drew my head closer to his shoulders so I could rest it there. “Don’t cry, Cas, everything is going to be back to normal very soon.”

Dean was resting his lips against my right temple whispering consolation words when the other couple came back in five minutes later. The redness around their eyes told me they had been crying just like me and as soon as they saw the state I was in, they latched to me, restarting the whole previous action.

It took us lots of time to regain full control of our emotion and concentration so we could finish our task. Then, we sent our completed work to Jody Mills so she could start to bring in our primary suspect to interrogate them tomorrow morning.

Still the 12TH, 9PM

Near the end of our painful day, we headed to my house. There, we packed some essential things because we were all sleeping at Dean’s place until we had Jack back. I wanted us to stay at mine’s, but Dean found that it would be dangerous to stay there in case the criminal came back for me.

I just had to hope the next day was a better one.


End file.
